marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Tech Suit
The Advanced Tech Suit'Avengers: Endgame': New Costumes Finally Have a Name, also called the Quantum SuitAVENGERS – ENDGAME: DAN DELEEUW – OVERALL VFX SUPERVISOR – MARVEL STUDIOS or TimesuitAvengers: Endgame is an advanced suit used by members of the Avengers in conjunction with a Time-Space GPS in order to travel across time and space using the Quantum Realm. History Time Heist During an experiment to retrieve Quantum energy for a recovering Ghost, Ant-Man was exploring the Quantum Realm when the Snap happened and vanished everyone operating the Quantum Tunnel in Luis' Van, leaving Lang trapped in the Quantum Realm.Ant-Man and the Wasp Mid-credits Scene Five years later, Lang was freed from the Quantum Realm by a rat that happened to press a button on Luis' Van. Scott, however, had only spent five hours in the Quantum Realm due to time working differently there, and quickly realized that he had arrived five years in the future. With that, Lang came up with the idea of using the Quantum Realm to travel back to the past and prevent the Snap from occurring, which the Avengers agreed to. wears the suit]] Once Tony Stark figured out how to safely travel the Quantum Realm to reach other time periods, he developed special suits designed for time traveling. Clint Barton volunteered to do a test run with the Advanced Tech Suit; however, Lang warned that with Hank Pym gone, they only have a limited supply of Pym Particles to work with. prepare to travel through the Quantum Realm]] With the test successful, Stark produced more suits for all the Avengers participating in the Time Heist based on Hank Pym's designs. The suits were designed be housed inside the Time-Space GPS and to materialize around the wearer's outfit via nanotechnology. During the Time Heist, the Nebula of 2014 stole the present Nebula's suit to infiltrate the Avengers in 2023 and allow Thanos to travel to the future in order to stop them from undoing the Snap and take the Infinity Stones they had gathered. prepares to return the Infinity Stones]] Following the Battle of Earth and Tony Stark's funeral, Steve Rogers used the special suit one last time to return all the objects that had been stolen during the Time Heist to their proper time periods in order to prevent alternate timelines from occurring.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities *'Size Manipulation': Just like with the Ant-Man Suit, the Quantum Suits are capable, using the Pym Particles, of shrinking down in size to subatomic levels and entering the Quantum Realm. *'Time Travel': The Time-Space GPS is a wrist gadget which allows for accurate displacement through time and space. *'Suit Materialization': The suit's nanotch structure allows for its housing inside the wearer's Time-Space GPS and for near immedeate materialization around the wearer's outfit Behind the Scenes *The Advanced Tech Suit is inspired by Hank Pym's Quantum Realm Exploration Suit, with the visor utilizing technology from the Holographic Space Suits used by the Guardians of the Galaxy.11 Surprising Moments from the Second 'Avengers: Endgame' Trailer *All suits in every shot are completely CGI and no practical suits were ever made.Time Suits in Avengers Endgame Never Existed References Category:Items Category:Uniforms Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Avengers Equipment